All Better
by Chidori Minami
Summary: A quick Valentine's day oneshot I whipped up, using some Family Fluff! Enjoy! (And please ignore the crappy title.)


**Y'all are probably going to be reading a lot of different Valentines Day stories around this time, but they've all generally got one thing in common: A couple being mushy gushy lovey dovy. WELL SCREW THAT. Enjoy this oddball, Family Valentine's day oneshot. :)**

**Disclaimer: I put no claim on Fossil Fighters, Fossil Fighters Champions, its world, plot, or it's characters.**

**Claimer: However, I DO claim my two OC's, [Riley(The unborn baby,) and Thomas!]**

**-I am a chocolate Line break. I'm filled with CARAMEL!-**

Dina bolted up in bed with a scream, flushed and drenched in cold, panicked induced sweat. The light snapped on a second later and her silver haired husband had pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright, it was just a dream. It was not real..." He comforted lowly, pressing a kiss to her temple. After a few more minutes of comforting, meaningless words, the blonde haired, doe-eyed woman took a deep breath and pulled out of Rupert's hold. She pressed both hands to her extended stomach, letting out a reassured sigh as the little one inside gave a kick. She looked up into golden cat-eyes when two pale hands pressed over top her tanned ones.

"No matter what you may continue to think, nothing you could have done would have changed it."

As Dina drew closer to the due date for her second child, the nightmares she had been having had grown closer together and fiercer.

"I'll be right back." He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before getting out of bed and leaving the room.

He came back in a few moments later, a sleepy blond three year old boy resting his head against his father's shoulder.

Dina stretched her arms out and happily took him. "I'm sorry Daddy woke you, Tomas." she cooed softly against his hair. Blinking sleep hazed, heterochromia eyes up at her, the little boy held his hands up palm-up and shrugged.

Dina blinked and looked over at Rupert.

"It's to early, I didn't want to put in his aids only to have to take them out again in a few minutes ." He explained as he climbed into the bed again.

Dina made a noise of understanding, turning her attention back to the brown and gold eyed boy.

Holding her hand open with all five fingers spread, she placed her thumb on her chin and waggled her fingers slightly. Then she made a "D" shape with her hand on the side of her head, all but her pinky finger curled up. Bending that finger as she moved her hand away from her head, she then wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

Tomas nodded, raising his arms above his head and then swooping them down, flicking his arms away from his body.

Resting her hand, palm facing upwards, she swept her other hand off it and closed it into a fist.

Tomas nodded, yawning and lying down with his ear pressed against her inflated tummy.

"Better?" Rupert asked quietly.

"Much. Thanks, Ru'." The blonde grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before moving Tomas so his head was on a pillow, and then pulled the covers up to his chin. Lying down herself, she cuddle up to her son and closed her eyes.

Rupert smiled down at his growing family and pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads. "Goodnight."

**-I am a plain old line break. THE CLASSICS!-**

***Coos* Wasn't that just so sweet? I really wanted Family Fluff lol, so this was my excuse for writing some. :)**

**Sign Language Key:**

**Hands up palm-up plus Shrug-"What?"**

**Hand on Chin with all fingers spread, wiggle: Mom**

**"D" shape with hand on side of head, all but pinky finger curled up. Bending that finger as hand moved away from head, arms**** wrapped**** around herself and shivered : Nightmare**

**Raising arms above head and then swooping them down, flicking arms away from his body : A combo of "Bad" and "Dark"**

**Palm facing upwards, sweep other hand off it and closed it into a fist: "All gone"**

**Please note this is some of the sign language I taught myself YEARS ago, so It might be messed up or incorrect. Don't blame me, it works just fine for what I need to use it for. .-.**


End file.
